Fur to Scales
by Arekkusu-san
Summary: Male Dragonborn! ONE-SHOT: An escaped fighter from a slave ring native to Cyrodiil seems to have a problem with the Lady Luck...considering he is mistaken for a Stormcloak by the Imperial Legion. However, the king of the Divines seems to favor him along with the great Hunter.


**_Author's Note: This is just a one-shot (short story) for now. However if demand is high enough I'd love to continue the adventures of Xander. _**

* * *

I ran down the rudimentary path enclosed within the short canopy of large bushes and young trees. I grit my teeth suppressing a grunt when a particularly sharp sided branch ricocheted off the arm I used to form makeshift shield and connected upright across my cheekbone.

"What did I do to make the damn Aedra* or Daedra* or whoever hate me enough to have the Imperials stumble upon me entering Skyrim?" I thought frantically to myself as I tried to run as far as possible causing the least amount of noise. I came upon a small gorge with a creek as well as, the most importan aspect in my eyes, a large tree laid between the walls of the gorge. Most would see this as a bridge but I decided to pull a tab from a Troll's book and hid under the rotting tree. I used my hands to dig a small trench in the mud and laid down in the trench on my stomach then covered my clothing and skin with mud to blend in. I then hid my satchel of food and supplies in a hollow area if the log above me and covered it with mud before drawing my iron dagger, my only physical weapon, as well as preparing my magicka to use the Flames spell.

I was ready to fight and die so I wouldn't be sent back to that hellhole of a city I escaped from. From that so called orphanage that was nothing more that a glorified dog fight ring. Away from those "noble" people who were willing to found their own orphanage without taking a septium in return, what nobody knew however was that those good divine-fearing people sold children to underground fight rings when times got tough. I tightened my fist around the worn and dry blood covered hilt of the blade as adrenaline flowed through my veins.

I remained still under the log as I felt a group of footsteps pound on the log followed by two pairs of galloping hoof steps that no doub belonged to a Imperial on horseback. I thanked whatever God or Daedra or whatever helps runaway, abused children. Until I heard barking.

"Fuck! No! That mutt will find me!" I yelled in my head pleading for some form of relief and thought maybe the hounds wouldn't be able to distinguish my scent from the different scents of the fish, water and sediment of the creek. Plus I covered my skin in mud so I should've been fine right? That would make sense but the feeling of crooked canine teeth sinking into my left shoulder. I shoved my iron dagger up until the blade guard causing the mutt to yelp and tried to get away but I didn't let up. I grabbed a handful of the the scragglily mutt's fur and stabbed the dog repeatedly in the neck, if this son of a bitch was the reason I would be sent back to that hell then he wouldn't get away Scott free and probably get a treat for it. I was then pulled out from under the log by two Imperials and thrown face first into the mud before being stomped in the middle of my back hard. I then heard what I assumed was the dog's handler yell at me.

"That was for Torygg* you bastard!"

I grinned and spit blood out before turning to look at the man over my shoulder.

"Well it looks like he lived up to his namesake, huh!"

"You son of a-"

The man was interrupted by one of his fellow troops who told the dog handler to calm down.

"Wait Tor! He isn't wearing the Stormcloak colors he might be innocent!"

"He killed Torygg for nothing then so he isn't innocent, he interfered with. Imperial business and the capture of Ulfric Stormcloak nonetheless. No he is going to die at the block with the Stormcloaks, even if he doesn't wear their colors he is just as corrupt."

"Bullshit your fucking Mutt- " I started as I got to my feet before I received a stomp to the face and unconciousness overtook me.

* * *

I awoke abruptly to the feeling of jolting. I deduced from the stink and rough texture of the wood I was sitting on as well as the feeling of the coarse rope binding my wrists that I wasn't dead and the Imperials had decided not to kill me for the moment. I groaned and immediately regretted it when my busted lip and bruised torso screamed in protest to my consciousness. I heard a deep voice with an unfamiliar talking but my sudden wave of pain and nausea didn't allow me to understand. I felt my eyes flutter close once more and when they reopened our carriage had stopped in what appeared to be a walled off city with mostly one story dwellings. I shook my head to clear the fog clouding my head and grit my teeth trying to ignore my aching body. My thoughts were interrupted by an. Imperial telling us to disembark the carriage to disdain.

"First I finally escape that piece of shit orphanage in Cyrodiil, then get mugged by a Redguard bum and to top the sweetroll I get chased and beaten by these sorry excuses for men. Good to see your beloved Gods are fair." I said as I pulled myself free from the grip of some Imperial handler bitch's grasp and walked off the carriage without aid.

"Just because they don't favor you doesn't give you the right to preach such heresy." a priestess exclaimed to me from the safety of a walk of Imperial christened shields.

I merely scoffed in response and stood waiting for the line to keep moving.

"...Lokir of Rorikstead..." I heard an Nord say monotonously reading from his list.

A Nord with neck-length auburn hair chilled frantically that he wasn't a rebel and then started to run...only to be shot and killed instantly. The Redguard captain then asked if anyone else felt like running to which I frowned as I took a step forward.

"Who are you?" The Nord reading off the list inquired as his Redguard superior bore her hateful led eyes into my being. I gave a toothy Cheshire grin before narrowing my eyes and saying with full confidence.

"Talos."

"To the block!" Exclaimed a High Elf on horseback and without any argument the Redguard whole heartily escorted me with a shove to the headsman's block. I stood by the Stormcloak called Ralof who grinned and said.

"You're older than you look "

"I stay glowing by getting plenty of exercise and attention from a lot of ELVEN WHORES!" I said directing my glare towards the bitch on her high horse...literally. Said bitch seemed to disagree with my testament and ordered for me to be the first to die. I attempted to hold my ground but was grabbed firmly and led to the block then had the back of my knees kicked causing me to kneel. I did my best not to let the depressing harsh reality that my entire life was pointless, no one cared that I left the orphanage, no one probably even remembered me and now I would die nameless because I was to much of an ass to beg. I then thought to myself.

"I'm not going to die running like a rat with my tail between my legs! Fuck these bastards!" I thought as I grit my teeth and trembled in anger.

The priestess began uttering a prayer for our immortal souls or some shit and after being interrupted by the High Elf my executioner asked if I had any last words. So I looked up at gray haired old fart and his yellow skinned wench on their horses and said.

"I don't hate elves for the record, I actually think they are quite cute. I do however hate people who think they are better than others. You still eat, sleep, have sex and you are mortal. I don't care about any gods honestly because they haven't done shit for me and I was born in a world where my country is considered inferior for not being racist and cruel which doesn't make sense at all. The Thalmor may have won the war but you didn't become a God! You don't have the right to tell people what they can or can't believe in because you haven't talked to Auri-El or Akatosh or any divine being so you don't know shit besides what your own arrogance whispers in your greasy pointed ear! Also I'm not a fucking Stormcloak I'm not even from Skyrim but if living means to live in a world where people like you rule...then I'd rather die." I yelled doing my best to use my shoulder length dark hair to cover the tears streaking down my cheeks. I am not a coward but I'm only eighteen, I'm barely a grown man, and now I'm going to die.

"The Stormcloaks to my back began to cheer as the Thalmor woman cringed and then kicked the haunches of her horse and rode off with her guard after telling the General that she entrusted him to kill the traitors. After the Thalmor left Tullius dismounted his horse and walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I don't who you are or what type of life you lived but I want you to know that I respect your bravery you have said what even our Emperor couldn't. My name is General Tullius, I am only here in Skyrim to bring peace so we can regroup and take back our country. I'm sorry but this is what must be done for freedom. I don't know if it's any comfort but you won't die in vain boy. I promise." Is what the Imperial said before turning and walking away giving the executioner a nod.

I felt my heart pound in my chest and the blade nip my neck and cause blood to flow when the Headsman lined his blade up for the killing blow before pulling the huge axe back over his head.

"Akatosh I know none of your subjects have ever really answered me and I'm sorry for bothering you but I just wanted to say thank you for having at least one person acknowledge my death. Also if you could I'd love to be able to see how that Elven bitch will die." I thought silently in my head.

Suddenly a thunderous tremble flowed though the land as I heard the Headsman collapse and fell on my side as well causing pain to pulse though my body. I looked up and my eyes widened behind belief as I saw a huge pitch black red eyed monster standing on the tower above me accented by the orange sky filled with burning rocks plummeting to the ground. I was helped to my feet by Ralof who somehow managed to free himself and ran with him into a nearby cobblestone structure. I accidentally bumped into someone on the way in and looked up to see I ran into no other than Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak himself I stuttered and meekly backed up into Ralof. The Jarl merely nodded sternly in response.

"Your words were well spoken...what is your name?" The Jarl said before inquiring for my name. I offered my hand which he shook before I said,

"I was given no name at birth but in a dog ring they called me Xander." I said narrowing my eyes which the Jarl mimicked.

"A parent that doesn't even name there child is no parent. The person you are today was forged on your own, Xander. I admire your will to survive. Can you wield a blade? Are you able to fight? " Ulfric asked before placing a hand to my shoulder. I grinned before holding up my bound wrists and said with determined eyes.

"I learned a basic healing spell just for a situation such as this. I also won't make it out of here with my good looks right?" I explained as a nearby female Stormcloak with sun kissed hair and green eyes used a piece of jagged rock to slice my bindings apart.

I pulsed my magicka and felt pleasure as a bright orange flames enclosed my hands. Jarl Ulfric then said I was allowed to use whatever means necessary to escape because if he fell in battle here he didn't want the rebellion to as well and such a rebellion could use whatever information of this new dragon that could be provided. I agreed but refused Ralof's offer to help.

"Your place is here Ralof for you are a Stormcloak and I'm sure you'd much rather protect your leader than a no name orphan from Cyrodiil. I won't die here I assure you, I haven't survived this long only to be eaten by an overgrown lizard." I said before bolting upstairs only to stop dead in my tracks when the dragon's head burst through the cobblestone wall killing those that were stationed above.

I sent a torrent of flames at the dragons's crimson eyes causing it to scream in anger before retaliating with its own more potent hellfire which I narrowly dodged by hugging the wall ignoring the pain the scorching heat sent up the right side of my body. As soon as the stream of flames halted I leapt passed the dragon into a two story house with a collapsed roof and then rolled down to ground level through another hole. I saw the Imperial who read off the list of Stormcloaks assisting a elder talk a child into coming to safety before sprinting past the Imperial. Ignoring his cries for obedience I darted past an Imperial archer standing inside a what used to be a hallway to an all but nonexistent dwelling moments before the dragon obliterated the man with another blast of relentless flame. I caught a glimpse of a large stone keep before I was knocked to the ground by a shield bash from an Thalmor who seemed to have lost his friends and decided to take out his stupidity on me sending a fist towards my face. I darted around his outstretched arm grabbing his forearm and bicep in both hands and pulled backwards causing the Elf to fall I his knees in pain before placing a foot against his back and pulling until his arm snapped. The Elf screamed in pain before I took his Elven dagger he kept sheathed on his belt and stabbed the mer in the back of his neck, silencing him. I looked around to ensure the Imperials were otherwise occupied with the scale covered fiend before dragging the Elf's corpse behind the closest structure and managed it take his gauntlets and boots along with his belt before continuing my quest to escape Helgen. I came upon the large stone structure that I had seen minutes ago and began my approach only to stop when I saw Ralof running up to me from within another large gate to my left with a smirk.

"I said earlier that we were brothers in bonds from now on Xander, being an hot blooded fool doesn't change that." He said before drawing a pair of iron axes.

I merely nodded in response before pulsing my magicka again willing a conjuration spell to come forth causing a dark violet orb surrounded by similarly colored miasma to appear in my left hand. I hen adjusted my dagger in my right hand to a reverse grip, with the blade facing away from my forearm, so it ideal for stabbing rather than slashing. Ralof opened the door and we entered a rather large open cell with a bar covered skylight along with barred doors to our left and right. In the center of the room was a dead Stormcloak in the chair that was surrounded by a pool of blood, it seemed the man had escaped with a wound and bled to death. Ralof put an arm on his comrade's shoulder before closing his eyes.

"You may take his weapons or armor if you wish. He doesn't need it where he's going." He offered as he stood and made his way to the barred door to our right.

"No thanks. I'd rather not strip a corpse also I got a Thalmor's gauntlets and boots before running into you as you can see." I said as I waved my armored fingers at Ralof to reinforce my point. He grunted to the affirmative as he tried to find a way to open the door. I was about to suggest my using of the Flames spell to melt the lock when I heard the clanking of armor approaching behind us. I grabbed Ralof and shoved him onto the bloodstain of the fallen Stormcloak me told him to stay.

"Stay I don't know how to be a true man, to love or talk but I know how to kill and to survive. If you want to live listen Nord. Now stay there and play dead no matter what you here!" I spoke quickly in hushed tones. Before hiding under the table in a ball with my dagger in its sheath hidden in my torso.

I closed my mouth trying to not get any blood in my mouth as Xander hid under the table and sounds of bones breaking pounded against my ears.

"What the hell is the boy doing?" I thought to myself only to have my thought interrupted when the dual sets of Imperial footsteps got close enough I heard Xander whimper loudly. I tensed in fear and wondered of the Imperials would notice that I wasn't dead. The Redguard, who's voice I recognized from the executions, ordered her subordinate to check under the table.

The Imperial reached for me only to recieve a my teeth into his throat causing blood to splatter everywhere. I felt my body pulse in pleasure as the man's sweet lifeblood flowed down my throat. I looked down at the Redguard woman as I rose to my full height and without a sound I pounded and with the woman in my jaws burst though the keep's door landed on the Redguard in an heap. I then snapped the woman's neck to the disapproval of all those nearby, no matter their political views, which isn't a surprise Werewolves are generally viewed as terrifying. I let out a bloodcurdling howl before sprinting on all fours toward the nearest house support which I pounced off of and jumped over the huge walls of Helgen and sprinted as long as I could until I almost fell off a small hill into a stream. I panted as I felt my body tremble signifying it was time for me to change back into human form. I limped over between two large boulders surrounded by shrubbery so no unseen eyes would see me with a passing glance. I felt my best fell emptier once more before my arms started to shortened, my shoulders narrowed, my hips narrowed, my fingers popped as they shortened. My second to last, and least favorite part, of transforming from or into human is my claws. My claws, which were way out of proportion compared to my now human hands and feet, forced themselves backwards into my digits causing intense pain like being stabbed or a fractured bone digging into my flesh. Finally as I felt my canines shed excess bone fragments and returned to humans size I collapsed to my hands and knees and breathed heavily before giggling in happiness.

"I'm...free...no more...orphans...or imperials...or that damned Khajit* trying to sling me Skooma* in the alley behind the orphanage. No more anything...except me." I said eagerly as I ripped off the mangled dirty gold metal that used to be my Elven gauntlets and boots from my body as I looked down at the stream that carried a sickly orange color from the dying light of the sun.

I hate stereotypes but I was so overjoyed at experiencing true freedom that I looked to the closest high point which was a dead tree that was leant against a mountain. As soon S I reached the top of the deceased tree I dipped my head back, took a deep breath and howled loudly. The sound resembled a wolf that was breed by Daedra, which I guess I technically was, its not everyday you hear a pure blood werewolf. I then listened quietly for at least ten minutes, listening for a howl of retaliation, a howl declaring a battle for territory would ensue.

I heard nothing and with a grin I leapt down into my new home.

* * *

**Glossary**

* * *

_Aedra are "good" immortal beings that are commonly referred to as Divines. They represent humanity's virtues such as mercy and courage._

_Daedra are "evil" immortal beings commonly referred to specifically by name or just called Daedra. They represent humanity'a sins such as lust or hatred also Daedric worship is banned in the Empire._

_A Septium is the standard currency for the Empire of Cyrodiil._

_Torygg the former High King of Skyrim, was murdered by Ulfric Stormcloak fueling start of Civil War. The Skyrim Civil War is between the rebels of Skyrim called Stormcloaks under the command of Ulfric Stormcloak and the Imperial Legion commanded by General Tullius of the Empire of Cyrodiil._

_Thalmor are a group of High Elf (Altmer) supremacists that occupy rebellious Empire that worship Talos (a Divine that supposed originally was a Human) territories as per treaty terms from the last Great War._

_Skooma is a powerful narcotic and stimulant, the effects of skooma are relatively consistent among the chief races of Tamriel: an acute energetic bodily sensation that gives skooma users an increase in physical strength and speed while impairing one's ability to rationalize or respond quickly to stimulus. Prolonged use of skooma has been known to cause dangerous psychological and physical addiction and in some cases, death. Skooma is administered via inhalation by pipe or consumption if distilled._

_Khajit are a race of cat humanoids that are from the desert province of Elsweyr_


End file.
